


Toadstool

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Crack, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: No one'd ever told Thanos not to mess with the God of Mischief.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 16





	Toadstool

Thor frowned behind his gag as Loki winked at him. What the Hel was up Loki's sleeve, apart from a dagger?

"I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, the rightful King of Jotunheim, Odinson, Master of Magic and God of Mischief hereby swear an oath. I swear, that I will never let the opportunity to turn another gigantic, barbaric, asshole into a toadstool pass me by again." Loki threw out a hand and there was a metallic clank as the Infinity Gauntlet dropped to the metal floor. In the place where Thanos had stood was a giant purple toadstool, which Loki promptly stomped into mush.

The metal restraints fell from him as one of the Children exclaimed, "What've you done?!"

"What someone should've done years ago. Also, I am taking this." Loki prized the Space Stone from the Gauntlet and slotted it into a previously hidden place in the silver dagger's pommel. "Come on, brother, we're going home. Theo is waiting for me."

He staggered over to Loki's side then shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you, but that doesn't mean you're not a cow for lying to me for the millionth time."

"Well then, don't fall for it for the 10001 time, bird." Loki smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. A burst of blue energy engulfed them and suddenly they stood overlooking the fjord near Tonsberg. 

Theo, Brunnehilde, Korg and Miek were safe now; everyone was.


End file.
